PALABRAS
by Soul2307
Summary: ¿Estarías dispuesta a siempre creer en las palabras de la persona que dice amarte? En una relación, las palabras salen sobrando y cuando te das cuenta de ello, lo mejor es cortar las cosas por lo sano.
1. Capítulo 1

**PALABRAS**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Mi celular vuelve a sonar con el tono especial que es solo suyo, no quiero contestar porque sé lo que dirá, pero de todos modos lo hago esperando que ahora sea diferente.

—¿Aló? —contesto, aun sabiendo que es él quien llama.

—Serena, mi bombón, escúchame antes de cortar, solo unas palabras.

—¿Unas palabras? Eso es lo único que hay entre nosotros, solo palabras —declaro harta de todo—. ¿Con qué me saldrás ahora? —cuestiono.

—¿Dónde estás? Me vine al departamento y está vacío, ¿a dónde fuiste?

—¿Para qué lo quieres saber, Seiya? —pregunto molesta.

—Necesitamos hablar, pero tiene que ser viéndonos a la cara, necesito verte, mi bombón, saber que sigues para mí.

Suelto una carcajada amarga al escuchar las mismas palabras de siempre.

—No hay nada que hablar, es suficiente con lo que sé, suficiente con lo que vi —digo convencida.

—Pero mal interpretaste todo, fue Hotaru quien me besó, lo que viste fue cuando me tomó desprevenido —indica angustiado—. Yo nunca le he dado motivos para actuar de ese modo —sentencia.

—Claro, nunca es tu culpa —señalo—, pero esta no es la primera vez que alguien te besa y tú no eres responsable —afirmo dolida—. La primera vez fue Ann, luego Vanesa, ¿te acuerdas de Mónica? Continúo con la lista para refrescar tu memoria —expreso irónica.

—Pero mi bombón, tú sabes que eres la única —indica—, Serena, nunca nadie ha importado más que tú, te lo juro, te prometo que esta es la última vez que algo así vuelve a suceder —alega enérgico—. Dime dónde estás e iré por ti, mi bombón.

—Deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo, Seiya —declaro afligida—, voy a colgar, iré por mis cosas en otro momento —anuncio agotada.

—¡No, Serena! Mi bombón, solo te pido una última oportunidad, solo déjame demostrarte que eres importante para mí —solicita suplicante.

—Estaré en casa de mis padres, una última oportunidad es todo lo que daré, no más promesas vacías. Adiós —pronuncio y corto la llamada.

Esa misma tarde, Seiya apareció en casa de mis padres con un enorme ramo de rosas, mis favoritas, hablando y hablando sobre como las cosas cambiarían de ahora en adelante, pero todos sabemos que las palabras se las lleva el viento, eran necesarios hechos.

Las primeras semanas fueron de lo más especiales; cenas fuera de casa; idas al cine, como cuando éramos enamorados; salidas con sus amigos, a los cuales nunca antes había conocido, reuniones con los socios de la empresa en la cual recientemente se había hecho socio; pero pasado el mes, nuestros días volvieron a ser los mismos, volvimos a la misma rutina de siempre, él ocupado con su trabajo y yo sola en casa en espere de su llegada, sin embargo, nunca olvidamos el día de nuestra reconciliación.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que hoy cumplimos cinco meses de reconciliación, Seiya me dijo que llegaría temprano, así que después del trabajo, aunque me sentía cansada, decidí preparar algo especial en casa; tengo todo listo y ya solo faltan unos minutos para su regreso, le escribo para saber si está llegando y me lo confirmo con un sí.

Me siento en el sofá esperando su llegada, reviso desde mi lugar que todo esté en orden y al ver que nada falta, me acomodo en el mullido sillón y reposo mi cabeza en el espaldar, ya que empiezo a cabecear y a cerrar los ojos del cansancio.

Me despierto asustada por un ruido, mira la hora en mi reloj y veo que es pasada la medianoche, me levanto con dirección a la cocina para revisar la causa de mi sobresalto y me encuentro con mi gata Luna sobre la encimera atacando al pollo que había sacado del horno antes de quedarme dormida.

La ahuyento y del pollo solo quedan los huesos, regreso a la sala y busco mi celular, pensando en encontrar alguna señal de Seiya, tal vez llamó o mandó algún mensaje y no lo escuché al quedarme dormida, quizá se accidentó o algo.

Cojo el celular del mueble en el que me dormí, lo reviso y no hay nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, marco el número de Seiya, timbra, pero no contesta y me manda al buzón de voz, vuelvo a marcar, cuatro veces seguidas y todas me dan el mismo resultado, dejo el aparato a un lado y decido limpiar en espera de que aparezca de un momento a otro.

Ha pasado casi una hora desde la última vez que intenté comunicarme con él, creo que ya he llamado más de 15 veces en el trascurso de estas tres horas, todas las llamadas, sin excepción, no fueron contestadas hasta ahora; de nuevo, marco su número y la llamada pasa directo al buzón de voz, al parecer ha apagado su celular.

Me encuentro angustiada por él cuando hasta hace unas horas me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo porque lo tendría a mi lado, pero al parecer ha vuelto a las andadas.

Boto mi celular a los pies de mi cama, mi angustia se convierte en molestia e indignación por su falta de consideración, de haberle sucedido algo, yo sería la primera en enterarme, ¿no?

Decido descansar el tiempo que aún me queda antes que sea de día, poso mi cabeza en la almohada y al cabo de unos minutos empiezo a cerrar mis ojos.

Siento unas manos sobre mi cuerpo y besos húmedos en mi nuca que hacen que la piel se me erice, me remuevo todavía somnolienta, abro lo ojos y veo que es de día, a mi nariz llega el desagradable olor a cerveza.

Me suelto del agarre del cual soy presa y me levanto de la cama, miro a Seiya que se encuentra acostado y desnudo, miro alrededor y puedo apreciar su ropa tirada por toda la habitación, la misma que usaba ayer cuando salió para su trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa, bombón? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —señala el muy sinvergüenza, acomodándose en la cama.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? —cuestiono, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Como a las 3 o creo que fue antes —contesta, dando un gran bostezo.

—Aquí no llegaste a esa hora —replico, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces llegué después de esa hora.

—¿Y dónde estuviste? —pregunto, solo para ver con que mentira me saldrá.

—Cuando estaba ordenando mis cosas para salir de la oficina, los chicos me invitaron a un pequeño festejo que habían organizado por el cumpleaños de Darien; al ser uno de los socios de la empresa no podía despreciar la invitación, planeaba quedarme solo un par de horas, hacer acto de presencia y luego venir a casa, pero creo que me pasé de copas y me quedé dormido en el lugar en el cual festejábamos, apenas recuerdo como llegué a casa —explica el muy cínico.

—No te da vergüenza, Seiya, mentirme descaradamente, ni siquiera me devolviste las llamadas —cuestiono, completamente indignada—, puedo creer lo de las copas de más, se te nota en el aliento, pero que te hayas quedado dormido en un lugar extraño, es algo inusual en ti, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo.

—Discúlpame, mi bombón, no quise angustiarte, pero te juro que no te miento, te digo la verdad, tengo muchos testigos, además, si quieres podemos ir a recoger mi coche del karaoke en el que festejamos, por precaución, recuerdo que terminé viniendo en taxi para la casa y sobre las llamadas, no me di cuenta, tenía el móvil en silencio.

—Seguro, en silencio, sabes, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo iré a ver a mis padres, ya tenía una comida planeada con ellos para hoy sábado —explico, dirigiéndome al baño, no sin antes tomar ropa limpia con la cual vestirme después.

Entro al baño y cierro la puerta con seguro, me saco la ropa de dormir, maldiciendo por lo bajo a la escoria que ahora se encuentra acostada en mi cama.

Tras una ducha de agua caliente, siento el cuerpo menos tenso y me cambio con la ropa que traje conmigo, estando lista, salgo a mi recámara y encuentro al despojo de ser humano, profundamente dormido, doy los últimos retoques a mi aspecto y salgo a la calle en busca de un taxi, no sin antes escuchar el timbre del celular de Seiya que se encuentra tirado en la sala, lo ignoro y sigo mi camino.

Al regresar, el departamento se encuentra en silencio, sin señales de Seiya, en todo el día, él no se ha comunicado conmigo, supongo que hoy trabajará hasta tarde; después de mi baño decido hacer lo que nunca antes y me animo a llamar a mis amigas para unirme a ellas en su salida semanal para bailar.

Al regresar con Seiya, había olvidado totalmente mi vida social, con mis amigas solo coincidía en alguno que otro almuerzo, había dejado, hace mucho, el plan de salir de rumba, pero con lo de ayer creo que me harté de las palabras, necesito algo más que palabras de consuelo, algo más que solo rosas de reconciliación.

Al cabo de media hora, me encuentro en casa de Rei, ella es la única del grupo que todavía vive sola, aunque su novio, Jadeite, le haya pedido que formalicen, ella prefiere esperar un poco más; Lita y Mina también están acá, ellas aún con familia tienen la confianza de dejar a sus niños con sus papás para salir a divertirse con sus amigas; la que falta llegar es Amy, quien también vive sola, aunque ella solo vive para y por su trabajo, pero afortunadamente mañana es su día libre y hoy sale temprano del hospital para divertirnos.

Todas trajimos lo necesario para una noche inolvidable y es que estar con ellas en esta ocasión hace que el momento sea memorable, todas se pusieron sus mejores atuendos y salimos listas para divertirnos sanamente en nuestra noche de chicas.

Llegamos a la disco y ni bien ingresamos nos dirigimos de frente a la pista de baile, bailamos entre nosotras, aunque no faltan los osados que tratan de meterse en nuestro pequeño círculo.

Mientras me meneo al son de la música, puedo distinguir una silueta conocida, enfoco la vista para ver si no me equivoco y por desgracia, puedo reconocer ese cuerpo desde cualquier distancia.

Miro con quien está y es la misma de hace meses atrás, su antigua secretaria, Hotaru Tomoe, me paro en seco al verlo así, cariñoso y atento, parpadeo varias veces y me doy cuenta que mi cuerpo no reacciona, ni mal ni bien, simplemente es algo que quizás esperaba y ahora que lo tengo ante mí, pues es como si no me importara, la verdad es que no me importa y decido disfrutar de mi noche de chicas, ignorando lo que pasa a solo unos metros de donde estoy.

Vuelvo a bailar con mis amigas, tras varios bailes nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos unas copas, cuando estoy por tomar la que me sirvieron, siento a alguien parado detrás de mí, cuando volteo, levanto la mirada con la copa en la boca y me encuentro con unos ojos azul que me miran curiosos.

—Hola Serena —saluda Darien, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Me apuro y termino mi copa de un solo trago.

—¡Ah! —exclamo al sentir como el líquido abrasa mi garganta—. Pero si es el festejado, ¿hoy día también hay celebración por tu cumpleaños, Darien? —cuestiono volteando de nuevo a la barra y pidiendo otra copa.

Con mi nuevo trago en mano, giro a mirar al hombre que ahora se encuentra a mi derecha pidiendo también algo de beber.

—Lo de ayer fue algo pequeño, que no duró mucho o al menos yo no me quedé lo suficiente, tenía trabajo pendiente para hoy —explica—. Acabo de llegar, como te vi, quise saludar, dijeron que todos estarían aquí.

—Qué bien por ti, el que tus empleados te quieran dice mucho de ti —afirmo volviendo a tomar mi copa, pero más pausadamente—. Salud por un jefe ejemplar —puntualizo, esperando que él choque su copa con la mía.

Darien me mira dubitativo, pero finalmente chocamos los vasos y bebemos sin dejar de mirarnos.

—¿Tú también viniste a mi fiesta? —cuestiona, dejando el vaso a un lado y sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

—Yo ahora, estoy en una noche de chicas, no tenía ni idea de que te encontraría aquí esta noche —contesto, terminando mi trago—. Bueno pues, ahora me despido, que tengas una muy buena noche y disfruta todo lo que puedas, aprovecha la soltería —menciono, guiñándole un ojo y me voy a la pista en donde mis amigas se encuentran bailando.

En cuanto me ubico en el círculo de mis amigas, miro alrededor y no encuentro a Seiya, seguro que en algún momento de la noche se habrá dado cuenta de mi presencia y salió huyendo. ¡Cobarde!

Sigo disfrutando de mi noche, que muy merecido me lo tengo, en todo momento he tenido la sensación de alguien observándome, al principio no le di importancia porque hay muchos que no nos quitan los ojos de encima, pero al dirigirme de nuevo a la barra, busco con disimulo de donde proviene esta sensación y me encuentro con la mirada intensa de Darien sobre mí, cojo la copa que me acaban de servir, miro a Darien y hago un brindis a lo lejos, él me corresponde con su trago en mano, doy un sorbo a mi bebida para luego dejar la copa sobre la barra y me dirijo junto con mis amigas a casa.

Al llegar a casa de Rei, reviso el celular y me encuentro con muchas llamadas pérdidas y mensajes de Seiya, le pido a mi amiga un lugar para dormir, alegando lo tarde que es para ir a casa sola a estas horas de la madrugada, ella gustosa me lo brinda.

Al día siguiente, me levanto de lo más tranquila y comienzo a revisar los mensajes que Seiya se ha tomado la molestia en dejar, en los primeros quiere saber dónde estoy, en los siguientes me pide disculpas por no comunicarse conmigo en todo el día de ayer y en los últimos me promete que todo cambiara en cuanto yo regrese de nuevo al departamento.

Al leer todos esos mensajes, me doy cuenta que no son más que promesas que ya me las sé de memoria, palabras, palabras y más palabras sin ningún valor, solo ofrecimientos vacíos que voy escuchando desde que somos enamorados, ahora comprometidos y viviendo juntos, siguen siendo las mismas palabras huecas de siempre.

Me cambio de ropa y salgo de casa de Rei con una idea en mente, hoy me alejaría de Seiya, sin vueltas atrás, ni nuevas oportunidades, hoy retomaría mi vida sin más palabras vacías y promesas sin cumplir. De ahora en adelante vería por mí y si en algún momento de mi vida llegara alguien, esperaría actos y no palabras.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí llegando con un pequeño shot que espero sea del agrado de ustedes queridas lectoras, con respecto a mi historia Mía, lo menciono antes de que alguien me pregunte, por ahora se encuentra en revisión, les aseguro que lo estaré volviendo a subir más adelante, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas dispuestas a apoyar las historias que hasta ahora he presentado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Abrazos, su amiga Karli Díaz.**

**Publicado: 27/12/2019**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Había pasado más de un año desde que me alejé de Seiya, al principio me costó mucho, ya que siempre él se aparecía en cualquier lugar que yo estuviera, había llegado a acosarme hasta en el trabajo y por un tiempo, había temido porque su obsesión sobrepasara los límites.

Aquel día en que decidí dejar a Seiya, muchas cosas pasaron, cuando llegué al que fuera nuestro departamento, lo encontré a él ahí, me volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que me escribió en sus mensajes, pidiéndome disculpas por no estar conmigo el día anterior, lo encaré, le dije que lo vi y con quién, él como siempre lo negó hasta el final, cuando me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a recoger mis cosas para irme, él me preguntó que qué era lo que hacía, le dije de mi decisión y él me insistió en que volviéramos a intentarlo, que no me volvería a fallar, que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente, me reí amargamente recordando cada vez que había escuchado las mismas palabras.

Decidida a valorarme, salí del lugar al que en algún momento de los años compartidos llamé hogar, tomé un taxi y salí con rumbo a casa de mis padres, cuando llegué allí, encontré a mi padre con el ceño fruncido y a mi madre escondida en algún lugar de la casa, papá no me dejó pasar del umbral de su casa preguntando que qué hacía ahí y con maletas en mano, que debía estar en mi casa con mi futuro marido, que las peleas conyugales no se arreglaban de la forma en la que yo lo estaba haciendo, me dijo que Seiya lo había llamado hacía solo unos minutos diciendo que venía a por mí para que solucionáramos cuanto antes todos los detalles para nuestra boda.

No podía culpar a mi padre por su reacción, pues nunca, en todos los años que Seiya y yo habíamos estado juntos, ni una solo vez había venido a hablar con ellos sobre sus múltiples infidelidades, era verdad que yo había decidido afrontar sola las consecuencias de mis decisiones, era una forma de autocastigarme por mis malas decisiones, ya que en ese momento me pesaban porque había sido yo quien decidió irse a vivir con él cuando me lo pidió, aun sabiendo de antemano la existencia de sus ocasionales parejas mientras éramos enamorados.

Como no me encontraba de ánimos para tratar de razonar con mi padre, decidí volver a tomar un taxi e ir a casa de mi amiga Rei, sabía de antemano que ella no sería capaz de desampararme en esos momentos que más la necesitaba; en cuanto llegué a su departamento y Rei abrió la puerta, me abalancé sobre ella y comencé a llorar lo que no había llorado las últimas veinticuatro horas, estaba cansada y deprimida, en realidad no había sido fácil salir de mi antiguo hogar e ir donde mis padres y ser recibida como pasó, eran muchos años que dejaba tirados sin opción a recuperar.

Rei no me preguntó nada en ese momento, pero sospechaba lo que pasaba, ya que me acomodó en una de las recámaras que tenía en su departamento, me invitó a descansar y a quedarme el tiempo que creyera necesario, me quedé en el cuarto y descansé por varias horas, cuando salí a buscarla en la sala, me encontré con que todas mis amigas habían llegado, al parecer Rei las había llamado y llegaron con la intención de darme su apoyo incondicional, aunque no supieran que era lo que pasaba realmente, agradecí de todo corazón para mis adentros su sola presencia.

Un momento en que estuvimos solas, Rei me dijo que Seiya había llegado a su casa preguntando por mí, pero que ella se hizo la desentendida y lo mandó al desvió, le dijo que estaría al pendiente de donde me encontraba y que le comunicaría en cuanto supiera algo de mí.

Aprovechando el momento en que volvimos a estar juntas en la sala, me decidí a contarles todo lo que había pasado antes, durante y después de mi noviazgo, ellas escucharon atentas cada palabra que salía de mi boca, asombrándose con cada ocurrencia con la que me había salido Seiya durante todo el tiempo juntos; cuando terminé mi relato, esperé los reproches de cada una, en especial el de Rei que me trataba como a una hija, pero estos no llegaron, en sus miradas solo encontré empatía y comprensión a todo lo que había llegado a vivir, se ofrecieron a ayudarme en todo lo que les fuera posible y me dijeron que estarían al pendiente de lo que necesitará.

Y así pasaron los días, salía temprano de casa de Rei con rumbo al trabajo y ella se comprometía a recogerme del mismo, dado que Seiya hacía sus apariciones ocasionales cuando era mi hora de salida; yo lo ignoraba todo lo que podía, tomando un taxi en cuanto lo veía en la entrada de mi oficina, si acaso Rei no podía llegar; no quería verlo, ni mucho menos conversar con él y volver a caer creyendo en sus palabras vacías, hice hasta lo imposible para evitarlo y desintoxicarme de él, dejando de lado la costumbre a la cual se me había hecho habitual vivir.

Un fin de semana que estábamos reunidas en casa de Rei, Mina comentó qué había visto a mi madre y que ella le había preguntado por mí, Mina explicó que no se aguantó todo el enojo que tenía guardado hacia mi madre que terminó diciéndole unas cuantas verdades que, según ella, mi mamá se merecía oír por dejarme sola en esos momentos en los que más la necesitaba.

Ese mismo día en la noche, recibí una llamada de la casa de mis padres, contesté extrañada y conversé con mi madre que quería saber cómo me encontraba, me pidió disculpa por el hecho no hacerse escuchar por encima de la opinión de mi padre, pero me aseguró de que tenía todo su apoyo a pesar de no estar conmigo como ella quisiera, me pidió entender la manera de actuar de mi papá, que solo lo hacía por el enojo que le provocaba el hecho de que yo actuara sin pensar y sin tener en cuenta todo el tiempo que había perdido estando con Seiya, en otras palabras estaba molesto por no pensar las cosas antes de que llegaran a tanto.

Me despedí de mamá asegurándole que me encontraba bien a pesar de todo y que estaba aprendiendo a rehacer mi vida, dejando de lado la presencia de Seiya a quien había idealizado dejando mi vida en segundo plano, nos despedimos y prometí visitarla un día de estos, prometiendo que arreglaría las cosas con papá.

Esa noche dormí más tranquila, me sentía mucho más segura de mi decisión y comencé a hacer planes para mi futuro, pensando en retomar la maestría que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de lado por trabajar como burro, pensando en que debía ahorrar para mi futura boda.

Las semanas pasaron convirtiéndose en meses, hacía varias semanas que Seiya había dejado de acosarme, por lo que tenía entendido lo habían mandado de viaje por trabajo, ya que al ser socio de la empresa en la que trabajaba había adquirido más responsabilidades; la relación con mis padres había mejorado, pero tenía claro que quería mi independencia y ellos apoyaron mi decisión, así que con su ayuda alquilé un departamento cerca de la universidad para continuar con las clases de maestría, ya solo faltaban un par de semanas para terminar y me sentía realmente feliz por el rumbo que mi vida había tomado.

Después de días de evaluaciones y la aprobación de la tesis, había logrado concluir la maestría con honores, ese fin de semana decidí salir con mis amigas, iríamos a bailar tras muchos meses de solo dedicarme a trabajar y estudiar, era momento de tomarme las cosas con calma.

Esa noche, todas nos reunimos en casa de Rei y terminamos en la misma discoteca en la que hacía seis meses atrás había visto a Seiya por última vez con una de sus amantes, de nuevo éramos solo nosotras en nuestro pequeño círculo, no faltaron los patanes que intentaron ligar con nosotras, mis amigas casadas mostraban de frente el anillo, algunos desistían y se marchaban dejándonos en nuestra algarabía, pero existían otros que se quedaban a insistir con las que estábamos solteras.

Rei y Amy se habían librado de los molestosos, sin embargo, bendita sea mi suerte, a mí me había tocado el más insistente de todos, cansada de seguir lidiando con él, me escabullí entre la multitud hacia la barra a pedir una copa de Whisky, necesitaba algo fuerte para olvidarme del mal sabor de volverme a sentir acosada.

Con mi copa en la mano, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás para luego ubicar una mano en mi hombro, al voltear pude ver que se trataba del mismo imbécil que desde hacía mucho venía molestando mi noche, fruncí el ceño, molesta por su insistencia y cuando estaba a punto de recriminarle por su desfachatez, vi como un puño golpeaba la cara del imbécil quitándole la sonrisa socarrona que me dedicaba al verme sola sin mis amigas.

El hombre salió volando y frente a mí se encontraba un hombre alto con traje de cabello negro ofreciéndome su espalda, cuando él volteó pude ver que se trataba de Darien que al parecer había venido en mi ayuda.

—Gracias —dije con una sonrisa.

—Un gusto, preciosa —respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

—Ven, te invito una copa —invité, girando a la barra.

Pedí dos copas más y brindé con él con las copas en mano.

—¡Salud, querido! —exclamé, por encima del ruido—. Puedo saber, ¿de dónde saliste? —pregunté, tomando de mi copa—. Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, creo que fue desde el día de tu cumpleaños —medité.

Él murmuró algo que no llegué a oír.

—¿Qué dijiste? —cuestioné.

—Nada. ¡Salud! —respondió—. Llegué hace un momento con la intención de tomar un trago, hoy hay una reunión con algunos socios —explicó, mirándome.

Me tensé de solo oír la palabra socios, al parecer él lo notó, pues en seguida habló:

—No te preocupes, él no está aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿De quién hablas? —pregunté, nerviosa.

—Hablo de Seiya, Serena, me enteré de sus problemas personales, en realidad no era necesario averiguar nada, él se había encargado de hacer saber a todo el mundo que te había dejado, además de que había descuidado el trabajo en la oficina, así que debo confesar que fui yo quien lo mandó lejos para darle una nueva oportunidad lejos de aquí, lejos de ti —declaró, mirándome directo a los ojos.

Tragué saliva y apuré mi trago para luego huir de ese hombre que comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa por la intensa mirada que tenía sobre mí.

Me detuve en la pista de baile y encontré a mis amigas con la vista, cuando pensaba ir a donde ellas estaban, una mano en mi brazo me detuvo, cuando volteé a ver de quién se trataba, me encontré con aquellos ojos azules como el mar que hacía solo unos segundos me penetraron el alma, Darien jaló de mí para pegar mi cuerpo al suyo y así invitarme a bailar la balada que sonaba en los parlantes.

Bailamos por no sé cuánto tiempo, al principio me sentí incomoda por la cercanía, pero había algo en Darien que poco a poco fue tranquilizando mi inquieto corazón, cuando terminamos de bailar, él me acompañó a donde estaban mis amigas y tras cruzar algunas palabras con ellas, Darien nos invitó un trago de despedida a cada una, ya que todas teníamos la intención de regresar a casa.

Salimos todas a la calle acompañadas de Darien, a mis amigas las llegaron a recoger los esposos y los novios, hasta Amy había comenzado a salir con alguien, en cambio yo, seguía sola sin querer comenzar ninguna relación, el ver a todos ellos allí, me resultó una extraña coincidencia, pero al parecer ellas algo tramaban, ya que esa noche Rei no insistió en llevarme a mi departamento y lo que hizo a cambio, fue insistir en que Darien fuera quien me llevara a casa para no regresar sola, decidiendo así dejarme a merced del que estaba conmigo desde que me había salvado en la discoteca.

Llegué con Darien hasta mi edificio, él insistió en acompañarme hasta mi departamento, afuera de allí lo despedí y cuando volteé para abrir la puerta, Darien me giró en mi lugar y me arrinconó contra la madera, nos quedamos mirando en silencio, yo estaba agitada debido a la sorpresa que me había causado su actuar y él estaba tan tranquilo que daba miedo.

Comenzaba a dolerme el cuello debido al ángulo en el que me encontraba para poder mirarlo, vi como su mirada pasaba de mis labios a mis ojos y de un momento a otro lo tuve sobre mis labios, besándome de manera tan suave que comenzó a derretir las murallas había construido a mi alrededor, haciendo así que correspondiera a sus besos.

Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados y solo escuchaba el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas, tras unos minutos abrí los ojos al oírlo decir:

—Me gustas, Serena, siempre me has gustado, ¿quieres que lo intentemos?

**Hola a todos, sé que había dicho que la historia solo tendría un capítulo, pero al parecer la fortuna me sonrió y pude escribir uno más, quedaría pendiente el tercer y último capítulo de esta linda historia, agradecería sus comentarios y estrellitas si la historia es de su agrado.****Saludos, Karli Díaz**


	3. capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Había sido la declaración más extraña del mundo, normalmente era yo la que se declaraba a alguien, sí lo sé, era patética, además que era la primera vez que alguien me decía abiertamente que le gustaba; en ese momento me quedé de piedra con lo que había escuchado, miré a Darien en silencio y él solo me sonrió.

—Es mejor que entres para que descanses, salgamos a pasear mañana, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó, alejando su cuerpo del mío.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de mí, fue un asentimiento de cabeza, Darien tomó las llaves de mis manos frías, me hizo a un costado con mucha delicadeza y procedió a abrir la puerta, me hizo girar, colocó una mano en mi cintura y me empujó suavemente hacia el interior de mi departamento, puso las llaves entre mis dedos y antes de cerrar la puerta dijo:

—Vendré por ti a las diez de la mañana, daremos un paseo y comeremos por ahí, adiós, princesa.

Me quedé parada varios minutos en el lugar en el que me había dejado, asimilando lo que había pasado, me comencé a preguntar en qué momento ocurrió el hecho de que Darien se hubiera fijado en mí.

Tras salir de mi estupor, me fui a mi recámara para tratar de descansar, aunque lo veía poco probable debido a mi conmoción aún latente.

A la mañana siguiente, recibí la llamada de Rei muy temprano, al parecer ella si había descansando lo suficiente al lado de Jedaite, en cambio yo, no había pegado ojo hasta muchas horas después de que Darien se fuera.

—¿Qué pasa, Rei? —pregunté en un gruñido.

—¿Me parece o no te dejaron dormir? —interrogó ella, burlesca.

—¿De quién hablas? —pregunté de nuevo, recordando la noche anterior.

—¡Vamos! No te hagas la tonta, Serena, sabes muy bien de quién hablo, el bello moreno que estuvo contigo toda la noche de ayer desde que te desapareciste —aclaró ella, muy jovial.

—¡Ah! Hablas de Darien, pues no pasó nada con él —dije, fingiendo desinterés—. Me trajo y se fue, nada más, aunque... —Dudé antes de continuar, no podía decirle a ella lo qué Darien me había dicho.

—Aunque qué, Serena, ¡habla! —exigió mi amiga.

—Aunque me invitó a salir el día de hoy —confesé finalmente.

—¡Wow! Sí es así, entonces no todo está perdido, espero que para esta noche me llames diciendo que te comiste a semejante bombón —declaró ella, muy entusiasmada.

—Rei, por favor, deja de hablar tonterías, no puedo ir por ahí acostándome con cualquiera, apenas y lo he tratado, han sido contadas las veces que hemos hablado —expliqué, sentándome en la cama.

—No son tonterías, Serena, por lo que pude ver anoche, tú a ese hombre le gustas y nada quita que te puedas dar un buen revolcón, tampoco te estoy diciendo que te cases con él a la primera —expuso ella, muy seria.

—Está bien, tendré en cuenta tu buen ojo —dije—, será mejor que me levante, Darien estará aquí a las diez, así que mejor dejo arreglando mi casa antes de salir, nos vemos pronto, Rei —concluí.

—Adiós, Serena y ya sabes, me llamas a contar los detalles de tu salida de hoy —pidió mi amiga, cortando la llamada.

Me levanté de la cama a hacer lo que dije; cerca de las diez de la mañana, el nerviosismo me ganó que me costaba escoger un vestido para la salida; con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, miré la pila de ropa sobre mi cama y al final me decidí por un vestido de algodón hasta la rodilla en color vino con motas blancas con unas sandalias negras, dejé mi pelo suelto y cuando terminaba de maquillarme el timbre sonó, me paré frente a la puerta y antes de abrir tomé aire para calmar mi agitado corazón.

Al abrir, Darien se encontraba del otro lado, tan guapo y relajado como la noche anterior, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y me dio una de esas medias sonrisas que comenzaban a llamar mi atención, sonreí nerviosa y procedí a tomar mi bolso, llaves y celular; salimos a la calle y pregunté por el lugar al que iríamos, él alegó que sería una sorpresa y salimos con rumbo desconocido.

Ese día llegamos a una playa hermosa y lo pasamos de lo mejor, Darien había planeado un picnic para dos, conversamos de todo un poco, de su vida, de mi vida, obviando a Seiya; cuando llegamos a mi casa, Darien bajó del auto y subió conmigo al departamento, en la puerta nos despedimos y él aprovechó en volver a arrinconarme sobre la madera para despedirme con un beso que me dejó embobada, ya cuando nos separamos solo atiné a decir adiós en un susurro.

La pregunta de la noche anterior no fue respondida ese día ni ninguno de los días que siguieron que los pasamos en citas; Rei me llamaba al día siguiente de cada salida para preguntar si había hecho caso de sus consejos, según sus palabras, de comerme al bombón con el que salía; yo siempre le respondía que no, que solo éramos amigos, aunque en realidad, yo comenzaba a sentir cosas por Darien, pero tenía miedo.

Habían pasado cinco maravillosos meses, en donde nos conocimos mucho, hablamos sobre los gustos y aficiones de cada uno, pero aún persistía el miedo dentro de mí que me detenía a reconocer lo que sentía por Darien, al ser la primera vez que alguien mostraba ese interés tan palpable por mí hacía que me preguntara si las cosas que estaban pasando eran reales; hasta que un día tuve que despertar del sueño en el que me encontraba, Darien me comunicó que debía viajar por trabajo durante varios meses, ese día me quedé helada con la noticia y aún más con la propuesta que él me hizo de acompañarlo a ese largo viaje.

Tuve que decirle que no, aunque en el fondo me moría por darle el sí, puse como excusa de mi negativa, porque eso es lo que fue, de que no podía abandonar mi vida solo por su capricho, aunque no me dijo nada, en su mirada pude distinguir que lo dije lo había herido, en esa ocasión dejé que mis miedos y mis dudas ganaran.

De eso han pasado tres meses de los cuales me arrepiento, pero que me sirvieron para aclarar qué era lo que realmente quería en mi vida, también me ayudó la aparición de Seiya insistiendo en que todo el tiempo lejos de mí, siempre me tuvo presente, me dijo que se había enterado sobre mi relación no formal con Darien y que me perdonaba el hecho de que hubiera estado con su socio durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, cuando no acepté su propuesta me llegó a insultar por no darme mi lugar dejando que otros hablaran sobre mí; una buena bofetada fue el mejor remedio para ese cretino que nunca supo el significado de amar, lo dejé parado afuera de mi trabajo aclarándole el hecho de que con mi vida hacía lo que yo quería y que él solo era parte del pasado.

Ahora, gracias a la insistencia de mi familia y amigos que cada día me veían con el ánimo por los suelos, en estos momentos me encuentro en el aeropuerto a punto de salir con rumbo al encuentro del hombre del que me enamoré y que no fui capaz de reconocer en su debido momento, pero como dice el dicho, nunca es tarde para comenzar.

Es de noche y llego al hotel en el que Darien se hospeda, pregunto por él en recepción y me informan que no está, decido esperar su llegada en un sofá del vestíbulo del lugar, estoy tan cansada por el viaje que me quedo dormida en un instante, me despierto y al mirar el reloj, veo que han pasado varias horas, me muevo y siento el cuerpo entumecido, me duele todo en cada movimiento al levantarme, miro hacia la recepción y veo a un hombre alto de cabellos negros vestido con un traje de gala, miro a su lado y puedo ver que lo acompaña una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color oliva, también con un atuendo de gala.

Después de tomar la llave que les entregan en recepción, ambos se dirigen hacia los ascensores, la recepcionista dirige su mirada así mí para luego correr hacia ellos mientras esperan el aparato, me imagino yo, para avisar de mi presencia; cuando llega a ellos, después de hablar unos minutos, todos dirigen su mirada hacia donde yo estoy; me quedo parada en donde estoy sin saber en dónde esconderme, lo único que atino a hacer es tomar mi maleta y dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero no llego a cruzar porque soy detenida por una mano sobre mi brazo.

Miro a Darien a la cara y no sé qué decir para justificar mi presencia aquí.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías? —pregunta él, mostrando curiosidad.

—Discúlpame por venir sin avisar, no sabía que tendrías compañía —aclaro, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Si hubiera sabido que venías, postergaba todo lo que tenía esta noche y te habría recogido para que no vinieras sola hasta aquí —explica, tomando la manija de mi maleta con una mano y tomando mi mano con la otra.

Vamos con dirección a los ascensores y entramos en los mismos, ya que la mujer de antes había esperado por nosotros.

—Setsuna, quiero presentarte a mi novia, Serena Tsukino —dice Darien, sin mirarme, tomándome de la cintura y apretándome suavemente contra él.

Yo me aferro a él asimilando lo que acabo de escuchar y salgo de mi letargo al oír a Setsuna.

—Mucho gusto, Serena —habla ella, con una leve mueca en los labios.

—Lo mismo digo —replico, sin soltar a Darien.

Las puertas de los ascensores se abren en el piso cuatro y es Setsuna quien baja.

—Buenas noches, Darien —despide ella, sin dirigirme ni una palabra.

—Setsuna, por favor, mañana me haces entrega de los documentos que te olvidaste esta noche para la reunión —dice Darien, sin esperar respuesta de la mujer.

Las puertas de los ascensores se vuelven a cerrar y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos al piso cinco, antes de salir, Darien toma mi mano y me conduce por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la cuarta puerta, me suelta la mano y también la maleta por un momento, busca la llave y abre la puerta de su cuarto, coge la maleta con una mano y la otra la coloca sobre mi espalda baja para así invitarme a entrar en la estancia, ya adentro él cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿A dónde pensabas huir cuando te vi? —pregunta, arrinconándome contra la puerta.

—¿Yo? ¿Huir? ¡No! Te equivocas —murmuro al final de mi respuesta—. Te vi ocupado, así que no quise molestar, me iba a ir a un hotel —digo, bajando mi mirada.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, princesa —afirma, levantando mi rostro para mirarlo—, extrañé el escucharte el día de hoy, aunque me imaginaba que estabas ocupada con tus amigas, no esperaba verte aquí —aclara, acariciando mi rostro.

—¡Oh! —digo—. Yo también te extrañaba mucho —declaro—, Darien, ¿por qué le dijiste a Setsuna que soy tu novia? —pregunto, sonrojándome.

—Porque lo eres, hace mucho que lo eres, la verdad es que no quería presionarte, esperaba que tú sola vinieras a mí cuando estuvieras lista y al parecer ya lo estás —aclara él, risueño.

Lo miro confundida y continúa mirándome directo a los ojos.

—Al venir a buscarme hasta aquí, has reconocido que existe algo entre nosotros, Serena, pero ahora lo haré formal, así que quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia, princesa.

Me quedo en silencio por un momento y tras salir de mi estupor al fin respondo:

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero, Darien!

Ni bien oye mi respuesta, Darien me toma de la cinturay comenzamos a besarnos, este es el segundo beso que nos damos desde que comenzamos a salir para conocernos, estoy maravillada con lo que siento, que me dejo llevar sin pensar en nada, haciendo que nuestras caricias suban de tono, dejando que nuestros cuerpos hablen por nosotros para expresar el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

**Hola, hola, llegó un nuevo capítulo, espero le den su cariño con las estrellitas y sus comentarios, cariños a todos y a seguir cuidándose en estos momentos críticos para el mundo.****Abrazos, Karli Díaz.**


	4. capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Me despierto y veo los rayos del sol ingresar por la ventana de la recámara, cuando trato de levantarme de la cama, soy atrapada por un par de brazos fuertes, como olvidar de quien se trata, si la noche anterior es algo difícil de olvidar, me vuelvo a acomodar sobre el pecho de Darien y lo lleno de besos dando pequeños mordiscos, su cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse rompiendo en carcajadas, me detengo al recordar lo que descubrí la noche anterior, su sensibilidad en dicha zona.

Levanto el rostro y lo miro a los ojos, mientras él calma sus movimientos.

—Buenos días, mi príncipe —saludo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Buenos días, princesa, ¿tan pronto pensabas abandonarme? —pregunta con un mohín en los labios.

Dicen que ese gesto en una mujer hace que se vea tierna, pero en este hombre tiene un efecto diferente.

—No es eso —digo embobada—, pensaba ir al baño y asearme un poco —explico.

—Me parece bien —habla Darien, levantándose de la cama y arrastrándome con él.

—¡Ey! ¡A dónde me llevas! —grito, cuando soy levantada por él sobre su hombro.

—Pues, te ahorro la caminata y te llevo al baño —aclara, abriendo la puerta del servicio.

Me río a carcajadas por sus ocurrencias, Darien me baja cuando nos encontramos dentro de la ducha, lo hace con tanto cuidado que pienso que cree que me romperé si ejerce algún tipo de fuerza sobre mí.

Acaricia mi mejilla y baja su rostro a la altura del mío, nos besamos, al principio con ternura, tras unos segundos este se vuelve intenso y comenzamos a acariciar nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, siento que el agua tibia comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Darien para luego pasar al mío, él suelta mis labios y después me hace dar media vuelta, pega mi espalda a su pecho y llena mi cuello de besos, siento como las manos expertas de Darien masajean mis pechos húmedos.

Una de sus manos baja a mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pelvis, recorre el camino necesario hasta llegar a mi clítoris, yo me inclino hacia delante y siento toda su virilidad pegada a mi trasero, coloco las manos sobre las baldosas de la ducha quedando aún más inclinada, Darien se separa de mi espalda, me hace abrir las piernas levemente y siento una de sus manos recorrer mi espalda hasta llegar a la base de mis glúteos, mete una mano entre mis piernas y comienza a acariciarme con delicadeza.

Introduce uno de sus dedos dentro de mí y gimo ante su invasión, deja de darme placer para luego ubicarse detrás de mí, me siento expectante ante sus movimientos, vuelvo a sentir su virilidad recorrer mi trasero para luego ubicarse en la entrada de mi vulva, lo siento introducirse poco a poco y comenzamos un vaivén sincronizado, me aferro a la pared de la ducha todo lo que me es posible.

Darien me acaricia los pechos, baja una de sus manos a mi clítoris para acariciarme de forma constante, esto hace que mi placer se eleve, siento que voy a tocar las nubes y tras varias embestidas suyas, exploto en un grito ahogado; Darien gruñe detrás de mí y me abraza haciendo que mi espalda se pegue de nuevo a su pecho, volteo el rostro y él me recibe con beso tierno, nos quedamos en silencio, tranquilizando nuestras respiraciones.

Tras unos minutos, siento de nuevo el agua tibia sobre mi cuerpo y esta vez las manos de Darien me recorren para ayudarme a jabonar mi espalda, comenzamos a bañarnos con calma y conversamos sobre lo que haremos durante el día.

Cuando estamos listos, salimos de la recámara y como es cerca del mediodía, nos dirigimos al restaurante del hotel, al ingresar a él buscamos una mesa desocupada, pero nos encontramos con Setsuna que aparece detrás de nosotros.

—Buenas tardes, Darien —habla ella, sin mirarme.

Me adelanto a Darien para corresponder el saludo.

—Hola, Setsuna, ¿cómo amaneciste? ¿Pudiste dormir? —pregunto, aferrándome al brazo de Darien.

—¡Oh! Hola, Serena, ¿cierto? —interroga ella, haciéndose la desentendida con mi nombre.

Afirmo con la cabeza, no creyéndome para nada el cuento de que ha olvidado como me llamo.

—Muy bien, gracias —responde—, y claro que pude dormir, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —cuestiona.

—Es que anoche que nos despedimos, tenías cara de tener una vinagrera encima, solo creía que la comida a la que fueron antes te había caído mal —comento, fingiendo inocencia.

Veo que el rostro de Setsuna se tensa y me entrecierra los ojos, destilando odio sobre mí, miro a Darien, ya que lo sentí moverse levemente y lo veo aguantarse la risa, hace que me suelte de su brazo para después abrazarme fuertemente contra él.

—Bueno Setsuna, nosotros nos despedimos, iremos a recorrer la ciudad, más tarde hablaremos sobre el acuerdo con la empresa inmobiliaria —declara Darien, arrastrándome con él hacia la salida.

—Pero Darien. —La escucho hablar a nuestras espaldas.

—Ten listos los papeles que debías tener anoche —afirma Darien, en voz alta.

—Creo que no deberías dejar así a la pobre mujer —murmuro, mientras avanzamos.

—No te preocupes por ella, ya debería tener claro cuál es su lugar en estos momentos —explica mi novio, sin mirarme—. Y felicitaciones, cariño, por marcar tu territorio de manera sutil.

—¿Qué? —pregunto—. No sé de qué hablas —declaro, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Darien me responde con una sonora carcajada hasta que llegamos al auto, se detiene delante de este y me besa de forma apasionada, nos separamos y me ayuda a subir, tomamos rumbo y llegamos a un restaurante de comida italiana, mientras almorzamos, Darien me pregunta cuántos días me quedaré, a lo que le respondo que tengo un mes completo para pasarlo con él, que me tomé unas vacaciones bien merecidas del trabajo, los cuales pienso disfrutarlos con él, lo veo sonreír y tras un beso corto, Darien me explica sobre los lugares que visitaremos durante el día.

Habíamos pasado un día espectacular y todavía nos quedaron varios lugares por conocer, ahora nos encontrábamos de camino al hotel y yo me preparaba mentalmente para cuando Darien tuviera que encontrarse con Setsuna por su trabajo; cuando llegamos a nuestra recámara, Darien llama a Setsuna y grande es mi sorpresa al escucharlo decir que todo se suspende hasta el día lunes, corro hacia él en cuanto corta la llamada y lo lleno de besos por todo el rostro, Darien me toma del rostro y atrapa mis labios con los suyos, comenzamos a besarnos de manera desesperada y terminamos en la cama volviendo a demostrarnos amor mutuo.

Los días pasaron y el trabajo que Darien tenía en el lugar, concluyó antes de lo planeado, así que, tras un mes de estar juntos en aquella ciudad, regresamos a casa.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestra ciudad, fuimos a mi casa a dejar mis cosas para después pasar a casa de Darien y hacer lo mismo con sus cosas, habíamos acordado visitarme a padres, ya que Darien deseaba presentarse como novio de manera formal ante ellos. Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres, estoy nerviosa, son varios meses que he estado separada de Seiya y no sé cómo reaccionará mi papá frente a Darien.

Toco el timbre y es mamá quien abre la puerta, me aferro a ella en un abrazo, Darien la saluda y noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, nos invita a pasar y la seguimos al interior de la casa, en la sala encontramos a mi papá leyendo su periódico, corro a saludarlo y él me recibe con una sonrisa.

—Parece que tus vacaciones te sentaron bien, tu semblante ha cambiado mucho —asevera él, mirando mi rostro.

Afirmo avergonzada con un susurro recordando cómo pasé mi mes junto a Darien, mi papá mira a Darien quien se acerca para hacer notar su presencia con un saludo.

Hago las presentaciones pertinentes y papá me queda mirando cuando Darien afirma ser mi novio, al principio papá no dice nada, pero tras un silencio incómodo, sonríe y da la bienvenida a Darien, claro está, dando la debida advertencia de qué si me hacía daño, él se encargaría de darle su merecido.

Pasamos una velada agradable, Darien se acercó a mi papá y él se dejó conocer, algo poco frecuente en él, pero que me agradó ver como hacía el intento de conocer todo acerca de mi actual novio.

Esa noche solo pasamos por mi departamento para sacar cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche en casa de Darien, su hogar era sobrio y conservador, demasiado ordenado para un hombre soltero, esa noche fue espectacular o todavía más que las anteriores.

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses, en los cuales intercambiábamos de lugar para descansar durante la noche, han pasado cerca de ocho meses de estar novios y Darien es el hombre más detallista del mundo, si por algún caso no puedo venir a mi casa, me llama pidiéndome que prepare todo y lo espere en su casa, esta noche acaba de llamar y estoy alistando algunas cosas para ir a su casa, me dijo que llegará tarde, así que pienso recibirlo con una pequeña sorpresa.

Llego a casa de Darien y entro con la llave que me hizo entrega meses atrás, ingreso a su departamento y todo está a oscuras, enciendo la luz de la sala y me acerco a dejar las bolsas a uno de los muebles, miro hacia el suelo cuando siento que algo toca mis dedos al caminar y me encuentro con un camino de pétalos que se dirige hacia la recámara de Darien.

Dejo todo lo que traje conmigo en la sala y sigo el camino, me quedo parada en la puerta del cuarto y puedo distinguir un camino de velas encendidas hacia la cama.

—¿Darien? —llamo, mirando al interior.

Una sombra se acerca desde el balcón de la recámara y es Darien quien aparece, sonriente llevando una rosa roja en sus manos, le sonrió de vuelta y camino para acercarme a él.

—Buenas noches, mi princesa —habla él, tomando mi mano y dejando un pequeño beso en el dorso.

—No dijiste que hoy llegarías tarde —cuestiono, sonriente.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —afirma—, hoy cumplimos nueve meses de novios —aclara—, ¡feliz aniversario, princesa! —exclama y me entrega la rosa de su mano.

Yo me abalanzo sobre él para besarlo de manera posesiva, adoro a este hombre y agradezco a la vida por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Darien me recibe gustoso y terminamos de demostrarnos todo lo que sentimos en la cama que venimos compartiendo desde hace meses.

Cuando estamos más relajados y abrazados el uno del otro, Darien habla:

—Quiero que vivas conmigo, ¿qué dices?

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa y me siento en la cama tapando mi desnudez con la sábana que tengo encima.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vivamos juntos? —cuestiono, incrédula.

—Claro que quiero, por algo te lo estoy pidiendo —declara él, tomándome de los brazos para acostarme sobre él.

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? —pregunto, dudosa.

—Sino te sientes lista, te entiendo, pero estos meses que han pasado yo los siento como si viviéramos juntos desde el comienzo, solo que cada cierto tiempo cambiamos de casa —afirma a carcajadas.

Levanto el rostro para mirarlo y verlo feliz con lo que declara, hace que todas mis dudas se disipen y tras unos segundos de silencio, le doy mi respuesta:

—¡Acepto!

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, princesa —contesta, besándome de nuevo y nos volvemos a perder entre las sábanas.

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir, estamos por terminar esta pequeña historia, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me premien con sus estrellitas.

Abrazos, Karli Díaz.

Publicado: 03/05/2020


	5. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

Han pasado casi dos años desde que inicié mi relación con Darien y hoy iremos a cenar para celebrar nuestros seis meses de convivencia, mi padre y Darien se llevan de maravilla, mi madre sigue encantada con él como si fuera el primer día y yo, yo me siento cada día más enamorada.

Es de noche y estoy lista para que salgamos, pero Darien me sorprende con una cena en casa, me dice que aprovechó el tiempo que tomé para arreglarme, ¿de verdad me demoré tanto tiempo en acicalarme? Luego, recuerdo el obsequio que tengo para él en el cuarto y mis nervios comienzan a aflorar. Lo miro un poco cohibida, Darien me sujeta de la mano y me invita a sentar, veo que ya tiene la mesa preparada, va a la cocina y trae dos platos con fideos cocidos con salsa roja encima.

Comenzamos a comer conversando un poco de nuestro día y cuando es hora del postre, Darien se retira a la cocina y trae con él dos copas, coloca la primera copa delante de mí, cojo la cuchara y cuando estoy a punto de saborear el helado veo a Darien agacharse a mi costado izquierdo, detengo la cuchara en el aire para preguntarle:

—¿Se te cayó algo, cariño?

—No, la verdad no, princesa —dice sonriente, tomando mi mano izquierda.

Me lo quedo mirando, dejando la cuchara en la copa.

—Serena, mi amor, no sé si contigo sucede lo mismo, pero yo me siento seguro de lo que quiero y lo que quiero es tenerte en mi vida para siempre, así que, ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? —pregunta él, sacando un anillo de una cajita roja de terciopelo.

Me lo quedo viendo, muda por la propuesta y tras unos segundos reacciono.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —grito de la emoción.

Es una sorpresa que no me imaginaba llegaría tan pronto. Ambos nos levantamos y sellamos nuestro amor con pequeño beso que continúa con uno lleno de pasión.

Antes de ir a la recámara, lo detengo a medio camino.

—Cariño, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti —declaro.

—¿Y cuál es? —pregunta él, ansioso.

—Espérame aquí —pido y corro hacia mi recámara.

Entro al baño y cojo el kit que hacía solo una hora hice uso, me miro al espejo y suspiro nerviosa, aunque con la propuesta que Darien acaba de hacerme, mis miedos deberían desaparecer, salgo del cuarto de baño y cuando estoy por salir de la recámara, me encuentro a Darien que comienza a ingresar al mismo.

—Tramposo —reclamo—, te pedí que me esperaras en donde te dejé —acuso, acercándome a él.

—Lo siento, pero no podía seguir esperando a que regresaras —aclara, rodeando mi cintura en un abrazo—, ahora dime, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? —consulta.

—Pues, no sé si la noticia te agrede mucho, pero me imagino que al pedirme matrimonio también pensaste en hijos y pues, yo... —No puedo continuar porque siento uno de los dedos de Darien sobre mis labios.

—Princesa, ¿por qué estás nerviosa? Comenzaste a parlotear —afirma, con un pequeño beso sobre mis labios—, ahora, cálmate y dime cuál es mi sorpresa —pide, sonriente.

—Mejor te lo muestro, antes de seguir hablando de más —declaro y le muestro la tira del kit en el que se muestra el resultado positivo.

Darien me mira asombrado, toma el kit de mis dedos y lo mira detenidamente, me vuelve a mirar y sonríe, me toma de la mano y me jala con él hacia la cama, deja el kit sobre la mesa de noche y me eleva del suelo, comenzando a dar vueltas conmigo por la recámara.

Doy gritos de alegría al sentir la felicidad que le produce mi noticia.

—Y yo que pensaba iniciar la búsqueda de nuestra futura hija esta misma noche —declara, dándome un beso en los labios.

—¿Una hija? —pregunto, dejando de reír, para volvernos a besar.

—Claro que sí, quiero a una niña que se parezca a su madre —afirma él.

Comenzamos a besarnos, quitándonos cada una de las prendas que llevamos encima para después perdernos en las múltiples caricias que llenan nuestros cuerpos del placer que experimentamos cada vez que estamos juntos.

Hola de nuevo, como vieron este es el final de esta pequeña historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado de principio a fin, así como yo disfruté al escribirla, saludos y cariños para todos y espero sus estrellitas y comentarios.

Saludos a todos, Karli Díaz.

Publicado: 03/05/2020


End file.
